1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure gauge locking structure of a paintball gun, and more particularly to a pressure gauge that is secured to a rear cap with a screw member in an opposite direction. The rear cap is screwed to a rear end of a gun body to facilitate reading of the pressure gauge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paintball gun is provided with a pressure gauge coupled to a gun handle or a gun body, which also requires using glue for air seal.
However, the position of the pressure gauge may influence the user with griping the handle of the gun, and it is not easy to dismantle the pressure gauge quickly.
In order to solve this problem, an invention was issued with a Patent No. M338978 by the ROC PTO office, in the title of “Pressure Measurement Device for a Paintball Gun”, as shown in FIG. 5, which comprises a pressure gauge B having a guiding rod B1 extending outwardly corresponding to a stepped recess A1 of a rear cap A, and then covered with a canopy C by threading with a second threaded section A2. The rear cap A is then secured to a rear end of a gun body D, with a firing barrel E engaging with the rear cap A. A front end of the pressure gauge B is formed with a trough B2 with a cap B3 secured therein. The pressure gauge B is located behind the firing barrel E in the gun body D so that the user may detect the pressure when holding the gun body D.
Although the prior art has solved the previous shortcomings, however, it still has some defects, such as:                1. The canopy may block the user's vision, in some occasion;        2. The canopy requires more fasteners to be secured.        3. The pressure gauge may be dropped, loosened or damaged when dismantling the canopy.        